Christmas Surprises
by Snugbugchic
Summary: Short Christmas drabbles on multiple Fairy Tail characters. It's my first story published on here, and I hope to hear constructive criticism. Hope you all enjoy! There's no set schedule to put these out. It'll be as I have time.
1. Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel was sitting at his usual table in the back, where he could watch the guild. He rolled his eyes. Stupid Santa, stupid Christmas, stupid outfits, and stupid Demon! He hated Christmas so much that last year he didn't even show up for the guild Christmas party. Though that had actually been 8 years ago, due to the Tenrou Island incident. It reminded him of his father, and how he abandoned him. Gajeel believed he had no reason to celebrate, or be happy.

He was brooding, which wasn't anything new. The Demon had told him, if he didn't come, or in costume, she would make him pay for his own iron, and the beer for three months. The stupid Santa outfit was way too tight, and was almost suffocating him. He felt a little ridiculous, maybe he should have come without it and receive the punishment. Gajeel shuddered. Never mind, Mira was too scary for that bargain.

"You do know if you relax a bit you'd have fun, right?" Her voice had a bite to it, but he was now immune to it. They had become far too close, for either of their venom to work on the other. It wasn't Gajeel's idea to be so close. But, when Levy wanted something, no wasn't a word. She'd get it if she had to solid script lightning you until you agreed. He shuddered at the memory, then quickly shook the thoughts away. Why she wanted his friendship so bad, he'll never know.

"I don't do Holiday's. Especially Christmas." Levy gave him a small smile.

"I used to be that way. Still am sometimes. It's hard to enjoy gatherings when our loved ones aren't here to celebrate with us." Gajeel grunted. "But, we're family now. You and I." Her bright smile made his stomach flip. He had fallen for the bluenette. He'd never admit it, and definitely would never act on it. He lived in a fantasy where she'd be his real family one day. As a wife. He felt his heart strings pull, and the growing depression was almost crippling.

"Yer too wise Levy." Her face flushed. He said her name, she had wondered if he had even known it. It's always been; Short Stack, Bookworm, Shrimp, Shorty, or the one he knew not to use anymore, Tiny. After she bitched at him in front of the whole guild, and made him apologize in front of them, he never used that word with her again.

"G-Gajeel, I got you something for Christmas." He looked at her stunned. For him? Why?

Levy stood up, and for the first time that evening Gajeel looked at her. He bit back his growl. Her elf outfit, had a higher neckline, but was shorter than the other girls'. If that was even possible. Her beautiful, creamy thighs were showing, as well as her perfectly sculpted ass. Her backside was barely covered, which pissed him off. No one else needed to see that except him. He mentally slapped himself. She wasn't his. He had no right to her.

Levy bent over to get into her bag. Gajeel was trying so hard to behave. Look but don't touch, he kept reminding himself. As she straightened herself, she heard his slight growl. She smiled proudly at herself.

"I saw this, and instantly thought of your father. I know it may be hard to open, which is why I gave you the warning. You don't have to open it here. I just wanted you to have it." She said shyly, as she handed him the red and green striped box.

"Levy, why?" Second time tonight using her name. It made her blush feverously. Her smile grew brighter though.

"Because you just lost your dad again, and because you and I are family."

"I-I don't have…" She laughed lightly.

"I don't want anything in return. It was an out-of-the-blue purchase. You'll make it up me, I know you."

"You wanna take a walk out back, in the garden?" Levy nodded.

Once they reached the garden, after Levy had changed into sweats and a baggy sweatshirt, they fell into a pleasant conversation. Gajeel was animatedly talking about his Christmas' with his father. After a while they decided to sit on a bench. Gajeel unwrapped his gift slowly. His breath caught in his throat. He saw a replica of his father in his hands. She didn't just stumble upon this.

"Levy," Gajeel looked deeply at her.

"You're too smart, Gajeel." She said tears in her own eyes. "You weren't supposed," she was cutoff when Gajeel's lips met hers. She could feel his hot tears fall onto her face. She wasn't going to say anything about them. He made her heart break in ways she had never known. He had every reason to hate Christmas. Now he had lost his father, again, and she'd be here to pick him up every time. She promised herself.

"God, Levy." She smirked into the kiss, third time. She pulled away from him.

"You've had a rough couple of months. I just wanted to show you, I'm here. I'll always be here, till the very end."

"I love you." He meant to say it in his head. He was going to play the kiss off as an appreciative act, but he said it aloud. "I'm sorry, I" Levy attacked his lips with her own. She didn't push the kiss far, she just wanted to show him, he had nothing to fear.

"Silly dragon, I love you too." They spent the rest of the night joking, sharing stories, and a couple more kisses.

And after that night, Gajeel started to believe in Christmas again. The girl he loved more than anything, had turned his worst Holiday into his favorite. He'd forever be grateful for that.


	2. Gray and Juvia

Gray pulled at his Santa outfit, sighing. It was itchy and he just wanted to strip out of it. Mira's threat instantly came to mind.

"If you strip at any point tonight, I will take you out back and activate my Satan Soul. Then I will continue to kick your ass. Entertainment for the guests." The smile she had on her face was the worst. It was the sweet innocent Mira mixed with demon Mira. She was the strongest mage in the guild, no doubt. If she got to him, he'd be in the infirmary for weeks. He smiled a bit as a picture of Juvia, dressed as nurse, entered his mind.

"No! Not again!" He groaned.

"No what, Gray-Sama?" His head shot up and there stood Juvia. She looked amazing, and he cursed Mira. Mira was trying to kill the men. Juvia had on the same elf outfit as everyone else, but her guild emblem was on show for everyone. He wanted to tell her to change, but that wasn't his place. He wasn't with her. He had no right to say what she could and couldn't wear. And he knew she would change if he told her too.

"Ah nothing. Just an itchy Santa." He was trying to recover from the previous thought. What was wrong with him? She made a "tch" noise.

"Juvia knows what Gray-Sama is talking about. At least Gray-Sama isn't in something as short as Juvia. Juvia hates this, but for Mira-San, anything." He chuckled softly. She was as loyal as they came. It's what partially drew him to her. The other part was a common ground they shared. He's been depressed recently and, even though she's no longer depressed, she's a great asset to have on your team. She's too wise for her own good.

"You're a good person Juv." He said softly.

"Gray-Sama is better. Juvia just tries to keep people happy. Gray took away Juvia's darkness. Juvia now has freedom to live. No one yells at Juvia anymore for rain. Gray-Sama made Juvia able to see the sun again. Juvia will forever be grateful."

"You do realize, I didn't mean to do that right? You were the enemy." He chuckled. "I'm glad I did though. You're a great asset to Fairy Tail." Her eyes widened at his confession. Her cheeks were starting to grow wet.

"Juvia never knew Gray felt that way about her. Juvia always thought she was a burden, and I had to kill Gray-Sama's father. Gray should hate Juvia."

"You set him free. He was killed long ago, and not by you. That dude was using my father's body against his will." He paused. "You're no burden either. You love with everything you have, and you should never be ashamed of that. Be proud. You've overcome so many obstacles and traumas, and your heart still loves. You never look at someone and say that, because they hurt you before you have nothing to give them. You won't even tell Lyon to buzz off, because you would never want to hurt him. Not the way I have you." He said quietly. He smiled brightly at her. He never knew his feelings for her, until they poured out. He knew, his words held more truth than anything he's ever said before. He was in love with her. He just didn't want to accept it before. It hadn't always been this way though, but after her help through his depression, it all fell into place. He had pushed her away for too long.

"Juvia appreciates Gray-Sama's words. Gray's been a good friend to Juvia too. Juvia knows Gray hasn't always like her, but Juvia is glad Gray-Sama came around." She smiled brightly.

Gray leaned over the table to her. He cupped her face delicately. Her eyes met his, and he held back a chuckle as her face flushed. "Gray-Sama," before she could continue, Gray's lips met hers. She was shocked. She didn't kiss him back out of confusion. When she felt him pull back, she returned the kiss softly.

The whole kiss in itself was soft. It wasn't a lustful, or sexually driven, it was one driven by emotion. Everything he couldn't tell her, he was saying with that soft kiss.

"Juvia, I love you." He said quietly, more to himself than to her. There was no need for any other words about the subject.

A while later the two had stopped kissing, and were now having comfortable conversations. They sat closer together, and were sharing stories of their favorite missions. They joked and poked at each other. Nothing was awkward or uncomfortable. It was like they had been friends since childhood.


	3. Jallal and Erza

Erza was helping Mira serve drinks to the already tipsy guild members. She didn't have anyone special here. She had offered her help to the Demon Barmaid, who was already swamped. Mira was playing matchmaker and she didn't have anyone to be matched with. The only man she wanted was engaged, and on the run. She wouldn't allow herself to breakdown until, she got home. No one should see The Great Titania cry over something as petty as a broken heart. He wasn't going to love her, no matter how many tears were shed. She was just as content watching her friends fall in love, even if she was never going to be able too. Her heart will forever belong to Jallal. He sacrificed his life to save her, and that more than makes up for the fact he doesn't love her.

The drinks had finally slowed, and she spotted Gajeel and Levy heading to the garden. "Be good. She may deserve it, but so do you." She whispered to herself. She turned back to wiping down the counter. She was about ready to change out of this ridiculous outfit, Mira put them all in. Who put Mira in charge of this anyways?! She knew her bitterness was bubbling over. She needed to get out of there. "Mira, I'm heading home. I don't feel well." Mira smiled sadly at her oldest friend, and nodded.

As Erza walked home, she got the feeling she was being followed. After two blocks of the feeling, she turned into the darkness. She requited into Heaven's Wheel Armor, and shouted into the darkness, "Show yourself!"

"Hey. Hey. It's just me. I was making sure you got home okay. You shouldn't be walking around in an elf costume, at night, alone." His voice filled her ears and before she could even think, her outfit went back to the elf dress, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Jallal." She whispered. He embraced her softly. "You should be home with your fiancée. It's Christmas Eve." She said backing away from him. Her heart broke, but also rejoiced, in the fact he had someone. Someone so special. It still broke her heart it wasn't her.

"Erza, you do know," he paused. After everything they had been through, she still hadn't figured it out. "Erza, I don't have a Fiancée." Her heart fluttered for the first time, in what seems to be forever. There was no more mystery girl? She felt relieved, but scolded herself. That wasn't something to be happy for. His heart must be broken.

"What happened?" She asked softly. He stared at her, dumbfounded. She still didn't get what he was saying. "It must be hard." She said looking down at her feet. He could see the sympathy in the way she hung her head. The Great Titania never looked to the ground. The woman would look you in the eye, while throwing 100 swords at you.

"Actually no." He smiled at her, though her eyes were still on her glittered red, flats.

"What? You loved her right?" She met his gaze, finally.

"No." He stifled a chuckle at her. Her brows furrowed, trying to make what he said make any sort of sense.

"Why?" She asked, staring the man right in the eyes.

"She never existed." He shrugged. He made it seem like it was the most natural statement. Her eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't," he cut her off,

"I never had a fiancée. It was a lie to keep you from loving me." He looked down at her. "I didn't want you to love me. I hated myself too much to let you fall for me. You deserved more than a fugitive."

"You are no longer a fugitive though."

"Which is why I'm here." He paused. "Erza Scarlet, you've been my best friend since we were slaved children. I hurt you, and should never be forgiven." She went to speak, but he put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Yet, I can't stop myself from loving you. You can reject me now, and we can be friends. Or you can accept my proposal to be a couple. The sword is in your hands." Erza's eyes started to water. He loved her. He loved her. Not some other woman, her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you. I've loved you since we were children. Mavis, I love you." She planted kisses between words. "You're my everything. The only one who will ever know the hell we went through." Her tears froze to her face.

They were out in the cold for far too long, before they headed back to Erza's for some hot chocolate and sharing old memories, while making new ones.


End file.
